1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a transportation vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
China Patent CN104210594A disclosed a two-wheel self-balancing vehicle, comprising vehicle body, wheels symmetrically provided on the two sides of the vehicle body, connecting rod provided in the center of the vehicle body, motor provided inside the wheel, main controller, and motor controller. Above the connecting rod, a handle is provided, below the connecting rod, an axle is provided, and the connecting rod is connected to the center of the vehicle body through the axle. Inside the axle, a steering potentiometer is provided to collect steering signals from the handle.
When driving this kind of transportation vehicle, the user grips the handle above the connecting rod and steers the vehicle by turning the handle. The user can control the traveling speed of the vehicle by leaning forward or backward.
However, when driving this kind of transportation vehicle, especially in case of abrupt turns, the centrifugal force generated by the vehicle and user may cause accidental tumbles of the driver and vehicle. Therefore, it is quite unsafe.